GG-ASPP003 Gundam Greens
|model number=Gundam Gear-Analyzer System Peace Preservation 003 |namesake=Greens |developed from=GG-EXT000 Gundam Weiss |developed into=GG-ASPP004 Gundam Yellows |variants=GG-ASMU103 Gundam Diamonds |unit type=Close combat Multi-purpose Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1092 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Jamov Avery |height=27 meters (w/ pylons) 23 meters (w/o pylons) |weight=62.02 metric tons |power plant=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |propulsion=Main 360° Thrusters Shoulder Mount Thrusters Air & Thruster Nozzles Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - 2m Laser Lens x2 - 60mm Vulcan Machine Guns x4 - Variable Beam Sabers x2 - Pilebunker GUNPylons · Type-8 "Folded Vibration Blade" · Type-9 "Twin Short Blade" · Type-A "Heavyship Breaker" · Type-B "Beam Set" |system features=Analyzer System Floating Joint System |optional equipment=x1 - Beam Pistol x1 - Mini-Shield |unique aspects=GUNSYS Network Operating System Fluid Movement Design x2 - GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts Adaptive Reaction System Analyzer Surgery Suite |armour=Multi-layered Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Within lower torso; pilot seat only |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The GG-ASPP003 Gundam Greens is one of the four primary GUNSYS Mobile Gears and is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. It is piloted by Jamov Avery. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GG-ASPP003 Gundam Greens is the third of the 256 GUNDam (Gu'ardia'n Dam) Gears designed and manufactured by GUNSYS Network to operate across the vast territories of Asterisk Ring, United Earth, Colony Union, and Jupiter Front. After the development and finished production of the Blues and Reds, the Greens entered planning with the desire to create a unit focused on close quarters combat. The Greens was designed with a complex inner frame that would allow further range of movement than contemporary mobile gear had. It could also handle a lot more roughness as each joint was connected by magnetically charged parts that allows for more flexibility while still having a solid connection. Small thrusters and air nozzles built into the frame give the Greens the ability to quickly move from one spot to the next, perfect for dodging and fast movements. This inner frame is placed under several armor components which are made of self-cooling micro layered titanium alloy, providing the Greens with protection throughout its body. Across key locations, joints are left unarmored to provide the Greens with extra range compared to its sister units. Unlike its contemporaries, the Greens features a miniaturized Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor packed into the chest unit, with a high output average of 8,192 kW (compared to the barely 5,000 kW output that most mobile gears peaked at with their normal sized power plants). The result is that the body isn't hindered by the need to deal with the weight of the reactor, making it significantly lighter and faster. The backpack that would normally act more like extra armor for the jutting-out reactor is instead its own separate propulsion system, with three poseable thrusters capable of pushing the Greens's at speeds up towards Mach 10 (when paired with a pair of similar thrusters behind shoulders). The most distinctive aspect of the Greens, along with the other Gundams of GUNSYS, is that the head unit has a mouthpiece that can split open to reveal a laser lens with a 2 meter diameter inside of the unit, meant to send and receive laser-light transmissions. To add to the appearance of the Greens, the mouthpiece is made to resemble rounded teeth, with additional horns on the top of the head unit that flip back upon the mouth opening. Another one of the Greens's most noticeable traits, also shared across the entire GUNSYS Gundam line, are two rectangular stacks slotted onto shoulder mounts over the arms. These are GUNPylons, a series of sixteen experimental weapons that can be mass produced and placed into storage devices called Pylons for use by any GUNSYS mobile gear. The Pylons the Greens comes with, which were originally designed with the Greens in mind, are of varying sizes to accommodate the different weapons, such as the folded Vibration blade, Twin Short blades, Heavyship Breaker, and the assembly Beam Set. Aside from the GUNPylons, the Greens has a pair of 60mm vulcan machine gun inside the head unit, four Variable beam sabers placed on the arms and legs, and a pair of pilebunkers hidden inside of the hands, or manipulators. Greens lacks a wide range of optional equipment, with only access to a Beam pistol and a mini-shield. Armaments *'2m Laser Lens' **Placed inside the head is a circular lens, with a diameter of approximately 2 meters, capable of sending laser-light transmissions. Imperceptible to the human eye, the lens flashes its laser millions of times per seconds (seen as a single line of light), sending coded binary information that can be interpreted by any optical sensors hooked up into a CPU capable of reading the laser-light. This encrypted code is hard to crack and requires of a machine running the GUNSYSN OS in order to read and understand it. It is primarily used for communicating plans and tactics between GUNSYS units. Weapons with sensors can also interpret the light, allowing for remote control use. The laser lens can also be used as a weapon, by flashing the light in the sight of an enemy mobile gear's sensor, sending a stream of garbled junk data to momentarily crash the operating system of the gear that attempts to read it. In order to protect the lens from external damage as well as give it movability, it is placed in the head underneath the Greens's mouthpiece. To allow use of the lens, the Greens "opens its mouth" to reveal it. *'60mm Vulcan Machine Guns' **Mounted on the sides of the Greens's head are two machine guns capable of firing 60mm shell rounds. The two are meant to take out lightly armored objects and damage sensitive equipment. Each carry 300 rounds. *'Variable Beam Sabers' **Mounted on the forearms and the sides of the ankles are four beam saber handles. By concentrating energy produced by the Greens's reactor, then containing them within a field created by the saber's emitter cap, a beam blade can be made. The output of particles can be changed, expanding or shortening the length of the blade, with 15 meters being the max. *'Pilebunkers' **Hidden under the wrist armor of the manipulators are a pair of pile bunkers designed to pierce through fortified armor from close range. Designed for single use only, the nail used to puncture through the armor detaches from the manipulator and detonates, with the hope of either damaging important parts of the gear or creating a big enough weakspot that can be exploited. *'Beam Pistol' **The Beam Pistol is a universal beam weapon designed to be incorporated into several other GUNSYS equipment as a vital component. On its own, the Beam Pistol can shoot a low-damage projectile spread at rapid speeds, maintaining enough energy to last for a long time. *'Mini-Shield' **The Mini-Shield is a squashed hexagon-shaped barrier made of Multi-layered Titanium Alloy. It provides minimum protection to the Greens while not hindering its range of movement. It can be mounted to the elbows or to the backpack. Its length and width is 7 meters by 2.6 meters. *'GUNPylons' **Mounted on the backpack of the Greens are two ports that hover over the shoulders. These ports are compatible with GUNPylons, sixteen storage units carrying mass produced experimental weaponry inside. Pylons Type-9 and Type-B are mounted on the ports (slid into place from the back). Ports on the side skirts can carry Pylons Type-8 and Type-A, with a turning mechanism allowing them a degree of movement and flexibility. The Pylons specific to the Greens separate into four sections, which are moved out diagonally via four arms at the bottom attached to each piece. The weapon inside the pylon is stationed in the middle. Unlike the average pylons, each one specific to the Greens have differing lengths, resulting into an asymmetrical appearance. ***'Type-8 "Folded Vibration Blade"' ****The Vibration Blade is an experimental handheld weapon created specifically for close range combat. The blade is built to vibrate at high frequencies, enough so that it can generate the energy to cut straight through objects at a whim. Approximately 14 meters long, the pylon specific to it is specially made to store it. The blade can fold into the hilt, leading to a slight reduction in size for storage purposes. The Type-8 is attached to the left side skirt. ***'Type-9 "Twin Short Blade"' ****The Type-9 stores a pair of short swords based on the Vibration Blade, in an attempt to miniaturize it for more generalized combat. The edges of the blade vibrate at high frequencies in order to generate enough energy to cut through armor at ease. They can be used in the manipulators or can be thrown as a projectile. The Type-9 is stored on the right shoulder mount. ***'Type-A "Heavyship Breaker"' ****The Type-A is an experimental siege weapon, originally designed to take down battleships with highly fortified and dense armor. The Heavyship Breaker has two emitters at the top and bottom of its blade that can join together to produce a strong beam blade. When not in use, the Heavyship Breaker can fold in on itself. Due to its size, the pylon specific to it is specially made to store it. The Type-A is attached to the right side skirt. ***'Type-B "Beam Set"' ****The Beam Set is four modified beam handles with an emitter cap on the top and bottom. Individually, they act like Variable Beam Sabers, with the ability to change the length of their blade based on energy output. They can be fitted to the Beam Pistol as an extended barrel, with each handle giving a different effect (normal beam shots, beam splash, a narrower beam shot, and the ability to hold and then later shoot a beam as a blade). However, they can also attach to each other via their emitters, creating the Assembly Beam Javelin. One of the handles has emitters on the sides as well (meant to be at the top of the assembled stack), which create dagger-sized beam blades. The Type-B is stored on the left shoulder mount. Special Equipment & Features *'GUNSYS Network Operating System' **Every piece of technology built by GUNSYS, from the battleships to the Oculus Implant, function with a specialized Operating System designed to easily coordinate operations between units and devise of tactics on the field. ***'Analyzer System' ****A feature of the GUNSYSN OS is a reactive system designed to observe and analyze mobile gears for information and stats like armor durability, mobility, energy output, weaponry and structural weaknesses. The Analyzer System compiles this information and deduces strategies and tactics that would work against the target at real time. It is also loaded with info on potential strategies that could defeat the Greens. The Analyzer System works directly with the Oculus Implant, though the same information can still be brought up on the main viewscreen. *'Fluid Movement Design' **Each joining part of the Greens most susceptible to external damage via forces are placed floating between two curved magnetic plates with a rotary mechanism still physically attaching the parts together. By doing this, the joints move with little to no friction on their own, while still being able to hold any position they're placed in. Due to the design, the joints won't wear themselves down over time (at least not to the extent of any other modern mobile gear) and can withstand sudden spikes of weight and force placed upon them with ease. ***'Floating Joint System' ****The Floating Joint System acts in tandem with the magnetically-charged joint sections to help with the fluid movement design. The magnetic plates responsible for the floating joint can be charged in regions, helping force movement towards a certain direction while not placing enough pressure on the joint itself for it to break. This helps increases the Greens's overall speed in terms of its movement. *'GUNPylon Shoulder Mounts' **Attached to the backpack are a pair of devices that overlap and hover on the shoulders of the Greens. They are designed to not restrict the overall range of the arms, putting it to around the same of human articulation. The tops of the mounts are ports compatible with GUNPylons. The back of the mounts have thrusters with high degrees of range, allowing the Greens to pull off otherwise difficult maneuvers with relative ease compared to other machines. *'Adaptive Reaction System' **Interacting with the Analyzer System and Oculus Implant, the Adaptive Reaction System (or AR System) allows the Greens to learn and refine its movements as time goes on, taking information from battles and actions taken. What can start out as shoddy and reckless piloting can metamorphose into near perfect movement and reaction timing, thanks to a combined effort between pilot and machine. *'Analyzer Surgery Suite' **In order to make sure authorized personnel can operate GUNSYS equipment, they are required to receive the Oculus Implant, two miniature CPUs that are placed within the eyes that connect to the brain via the optical nerve. The cockpit of the Greens can convert itself into a surgery suite in order to insert its Oculus Implant into a pilot. With the implantation, the Greens can now only allow that pilot to take control of it, as a safety precaution. The surgery suite can also be used for serious on-site medical aid. History Trivia *Gundam Greens's face somewhat resembles that of the Oni, a demon featured in Japanese folklore, with its pair of long horns alongside the rounded V-fin, and its teeth-like mouthpiece (though without the giant fangs on the sides.